Abhorash
Lord Abhorash is a powerful Lich who has roamed Panoulis and the surrounding Planes since the Plague years. Despite being considered among the most powerful practitioners of dark magic in the world, he has often remained out of the spotlight and is not as well known as many other cultists and rogue mages. History Abhorash was born Todd Bookman, an ordinary man in an ordinary village with little prospects at greatness. Born into a moderately successful family of merchants, he learned his letters and numbers at an early age and would eventually take over his father's small business in their hometown of Gnarled Oak, a small town several miles from Tilmouth. His ownership of the business was short lived, however, as only a year later the Plague struck in force. Gnarled Oak was hard hit by the Plague, and as the townsfolk started to die off Todd sought a way to save himself and any of his neighbors and friends that he could. He uncovered an unassuming tome traded to him by a traveler, and quickly learned that it was a book of the occult. While he had difficulty deciphering it, he was eventually able to read the book and began practicing the spells within. In his desperation to live he committed many unsavory acts, including using the corpses of those who had already died from the Plague. His short but diligent period of study paid off, and with rudimentary knowledge of basic necromancy he managed to stave off the sickness from himself and those in his town still alive. Despite being a savior, it wasn't long before the townsfolk became suspicious. It was widely believed that occult magic had started the Plague and when rumors began circulating that Bookman was using these same magics, his neighbors turned on him. Todd was forced to flee, but he was far too engrossed in his studies to be bitter or vengeful. He had attained a deep fascination for the knowledge he had uncovered, and sought even more texts on the occult as well as others who practiced it. He eventually uncovered the Lich ritual, and despite his inexperience attempted it on himself. Suprisingly, the ritual was successful and the middle-aged shopkeeper was reborn as a powerful undead. The better part of the next 80ish years were spent attaining knowledge throughout Panoulis and its adjoining Planes. Styling himself "Abhorash," the lich became infamous among other practitioners of the occult as well as their enemies. While he had come from a meager background, his obsession with study and simple but diligent work-ethic actually aided him greatly in his endeavors. He became powerful, a great enough mage to rival any of the great necromancers who would serve the vampiric king Friedrick Ruthven. Abhorash had no interest in serving any master, however, and had even managed to cut himself off from the old god who had granted him his status as a lich, something almost unheard of for his ilk. Even despite his disinterest in a spotlight, Abhorash made many enemies, including warriors of the Demiurge faith and other cultists. Eventually one clever foe managed to find the lich lord's phylactery and destroy it. The necromancer barely managed to find a loophole in the magic, tying his life-force to his own physical form, but losing the vast majority of his powers as a result. Since then he has sought out the foe who destroyed his phylactery for revenge, and is also seeking to find other means to reclaim the powers he lost. Equipment Ordinary Robe Ordinary Staff (please replace soon) Mask that covers his face in populated areas. Non-Combat Abilities |title=Mighty Presence |subtitle=Attack |flavortext="Insignificant creature, kneel at my feet and perhaps I will not kill you where you stand." |type=Passive |keywords=Interpersonality, Intimidation |actiontype=other |area= |effect=If an opponent has less interpersonality than you, you gain a +5 bonus to all trickery rolls made against them. }} Combat Abilities